


Do or Die

by thecarlysutra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Corporal Punishment, Father Figures, Gen, Gymnastics, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Spanking, Spanking and aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Viv's attitude gets out of hand, so Coach Nico takes her in hand.
Relationships: Female teen gymnast & her Stern-but-Kind male coach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiegirl/gifts).



  
Vault had always been Viv's thing. She could hold her own on bars or beam, but vault was _hers_. She'd been training since preschool, and now, at sixteen, she was the undisputed queen of vault. She'd even placed nationally two years in a row. And vault was like Viv: Difficult, understated, powerful. Most girls preferred the showier bars or floor, and a lot of people outside gymnastics didn't even know about vault. They liked tricks. Vault wasn't about tricks. Vault was about brute strength and defying gravity. It was a condensed, brief moment in which to be flawless. You couldn't flub a flip and make up for it later, like on bars or floor. Vault was do or die. 

Viv kind of lived her whole life that way, actually. 

Coach Nico was insisting on bars lately, though, more and more. 

"You want to be a well-rounded gymnast, Vivian," he said. 

She waited until his back was turned to roll her eyes. 

Katya sighed dramatically. "Poor Viv misses her pony." 

Viv snarled. "It's not a pommel horse, you simple bitch." 

Nico blew his whistle. "Girls! You're supposed to be a team. This is not team behavior." 

They sulked. He sighed. "Viv, let's go through your bars routine, please." 

Viv huffed, and went to chalk her hands. 

"Try not to break your neck when you drop, pony girl," Katya purred, and Viv snapped. She grabbed a handful of chalk, and threw it in Katya's face. Katya screamed, and Viv jumped on her, knocking her to the mat. She was pulling her arm back for a punch when Nico grabbed her and dragged her off, spitting and cursing and struggling. 

Ten minutes later, Katya was with the nurse and Viv was in Nico's office. 

"That was completely unacceptable behavior," he said. "You've had an attitude since I took you off vault—don't think I haven't noticed—and it's reached a dangerous place. You sit here until practice is over, and then we're going to have a conversation about your behavior." 

Nico left her there, slumped in the chair across from his desk, fuming. She listened to practice going on outside, the whine of the bars, the solid impact of dismount, her teammates laughing and shouting. As time went on, she found it was cold wearing her leo and not moving, so she stole Nico's hoodie from the back of his chair, and then sat back down. She wondered what Nico expected a conversation to do that would change her attitude. He was keeping her from her love, her passion, her glory—what was she supposed to do, say thank you? She was trained to be an athlete, a winner, not some beauty pageant contestant who smiled and talked about world peace and put other people's needs first. Winning. Winning came first. 

Nothing else mattered. 

After an interminable twenty minutes, Viv heard the girls leaving. Finally, Nico came back into his office. 

"Katya's fine," he said. "I'm sure you were concerned." 

She tried not to make her grimace too noticeable. Nico walked in front of her, leaning against his desk and looking at her with arms crossed over his chest. 

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked

"Help me win. That's your job." 

"My job is to teach you, and take care of you. I think it's more important right now that I keep you from self-destructing." He held out a hand. "Take off the hoodie. Give it to me." 

Viv sighed. She shucked off the hoodie, and handed it over. He set it on the desk. 

"Stand up," he said. 

"I thought we were going to talk," she said. 

"I'm done talking to you," he said. He took her arm, and sat down in her chair, pulling her over his lap. 

"Hey!" she yelped. "What are you doing?" 

"Correcting your behavior," he said, and landed a hard slap to her backside. 

Viv yelled and squirmed. Nico twisted her arm behind her back, and used that to pin her torso down to his lap; he scissored his legs around her kicking ones. She was trapped, held tightly, unable to move, as Nico began to spank her at a slow, even tempo. 

Viv's cheeks burned. She hadn't been spanked in… well, okay, it hadn't been that long, really, she got spanked at home and at school, but she'd never made Nico mad enough to spank her. He was always so gentle and caring and supportive that she was actually shocked to find herself over his lap being spanked. And he wasn't holding back: Each smack to her backside and the tops of her thighs hurt! Her leo was so thin that it was barely any protection at all. Nico had big hands, hands that, up until now, had only helped her with her positioning or tended her when she was hurt, and that thought hurt. That she'd made Nico so mad that he'd hurt her, as much as he loved her? That hurt a lot. 

"Stop," she whined. "Nico, it hurts, please stop—" 

"This is for your own good," he said. "You need to learn that your actions have consequences. I'm not going to allow you to be a danger to your teammates." 

A danger. Is that what she was? She hated Katya, and she didn't really feel bad about the fight, but the feeling of being dangerous was familiar. Sometimes she felt it, burning behind her breastbone. Like maybe that was all she was: Just brute strength and iron will and no brakes, no softness, no goodness. She was the same as an arrow flying off the bow. 

Nico had begun to take up the tempo. He was spanking her faster, and the smacks came down harder. At first they stung, and then the pain sank into her muscles and put up camp. She wasn't sure which pain was worse. She tried to squirm away, but she was pinned tight, and that just made her feel desperate. She was locked into this punishment, a prisoner to the pain. And maybe she should be. She'd caused Nico, who loved her, to hurt her. She was dangerous. She was bad. 

Viv felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm bad," she moaned. "Nico, I'm sorry—" 

He sighed. He stopped spanking her, and he released his hold on her. He picked her up off her belly, balanced her on his lap, cradled in his arms. 

"You're not bad," he said gently, petting her back. "You misbehaved. That's not the same at all." 

"But what if I _am_?" she sobbed. She buried her face in the hollow of his shoulder, held onto him with shaking hands. 

"You're _not_. Listen to me: You're a good girl, Vivian. You let your anger get the better of you sometimes, but you're not bad. You're not bad at all." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. I wouldn't lie to you." 

He held her, rubbing her back, while she quieted. 

"I'm sorry I misbehaved," she said. "And that I gave you attitude." 

"It's all forgiven," he said. "You just paid for it, and now you've got a clean slate again." 

"I like that," she said. "A clean slate." 

"You can write your own story, Viv," he said. He helped her stand up. The muscles in her backside and her thighs bunched as she moved, the pain coming back to the forefront, and the skin stretched and burned. She almost cried again, but she took a deep breath and managed to keep it together. 

"Thanks, Coach," she said. 

He pulled her into another hug, laying a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You're welcome, Viv. You're worth it, kiddo." 

He walked her out. She caught her reflection in the glass doors leading out to the parking lot. She was a mess, her eyes puffy from crying, her hair in disarray. She looked young and vulnerable, and she never thought of herself that way, but maybe she was. Maybe she was what Nico saw: A good kid who messed up sometimes. 

Wouldn't that be something?  



End file.
